


It Should Have Been Me

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: Klance Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Sad Lance (Voltron), backstory kinda, garrison au kinda, keith in a cryopod, other tags when I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: As the sound of Keith's screams echo mercilessly in his head on an endless loop, Lance remembers....**KLANCE!!! LOTS OF KLANCE**
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Klance Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597978
Kudos: 11





	It Should Have Been Me

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room felt so cold...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So....empty....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So....dea-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Don't you_ **_dare_ ** _go there, Lance!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was so quiet.....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He buried his face further into the red and white fabric in his arms, his heart heavy in his chest. It smelled like _him_. Well, of course it did. _He_ wore it all the time. Every time you looked, _he_ had it on. Except for right now and the last three days. 

  
  


It should have been him....

  
  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

  
  
  
  
  


He jumped with a violent flinch, snapping his head up, as the scream echoed in his ears. _Keith's scream._ He couldn't stop hearing it. It was like it was playing on an endless loop in his head. He'd never heard the Red Paladin scream like _that_ before. It haunted his every living moment, it didn't matter if he was asleep or awake. It felt like there was a dagger in his heart, twisting, each time he heard it.

  
  


He.....He could still remember the day he first saw Keith...

  
  
  


"This....This...."

  
  


(End.)

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion....the last sentence of this first chapter leads into the first sentence in the second chapter.
> 
> Comments are ALWAYS welcome!!!


End file.
